User blog:EchoNightmareBlade/The Great Dinosaurian War: The New Empire
We are now on a period of peace, but this period will not last many longer.The Mammoths created a Federation, and it's now expanding near Dinosauria's borders. PART I: THE ARRIVAL The horde came, destroying the walls of the Tricera province.That news alarmed all the Kingdom, from Tarbosauria to Hybridia. With that, the Council decided.They would reunite their army and crush the invasion.However, at the Battle of Tarbos, it got a humiliating defeat. They decided to call the Superpowers of the Past. Megavore:Me, representing the Province of Hybridia, declare that we should call Echo.He has a lot of strategies, and he already won lots of battles. Albino:Forget that retard.We need to call Ferret and his empire of Ferrets. Eotriceratops:Ferrets won't do such a thing.We need PrimalVortechs, the King of Metriaphodons. Quetzalcoatlus:I think we should call Charmander and his army of Charmanders and other aerial sh*t. Troodon:I think we should call ALL of them. Council:NO. Troodon:Why? Council:THEY ARE TOGETHER A DEADLY LAZER. Spinosaurus: That's actually a good idea. PART II: THE CALL At the gates of the Ferret Empire, three Puertas appears calling the Emperor. Ferret Guard: HEY YOU RIGHT THERE! WHO ARE YOU? Puertasaurus 1: We're the travelers of the Dinosauria Union, and we request the help of the Emperor. Ferret Guard: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Theferretman21:What the f%&$ is happening here? Ferret Guard: Lord, those long necks want to talk with you. Theferretman21: Ok. Puerta 2:We need your help at Dinosauria.The Mammoth Horde has came and took the Province of Tricera. Theferretman21:Ok men, GET THE LEGIONS. Meanwhile, in the Capital of the Feradian Empire Spinosaurus: Eh, sir, I want to talk to the Emperor. Megavore: You mean the Emperial. Spinosaurus: What's that? Megavore: Name given to the emperor of the Feradian Empire. Spinosaurus: Oh Echoed ( or Feradian) Guard: You really want to talk to the Emperial? HAHAHAH good joke. We all know that he is busy at making strategies. Echoed Guards: So, YOU SHALL NOT PA---- EchoNightmareBlade ( Human Form): Ahem. Echoed Guards: SORRY SIR.Those two want to talk with you. Megavore:We need help at Dinosauria. We all know you have the best navy in the world and one of the biggest and best armies also in the world. EchoNightmareBlade:Ok then. PREPARE THE LEGIONS, THE FLEET AND THE PLANES*!And don't forget the dragons, please. - Echo would go into his eagle form, as the carriers would wait the legions to get all aboard, and the aircraft carriers with the planes.- Somewhere in the Pokemon World- Troodon: He would probably be here..... Ornithomimus: Who? Troodon: Charmander, fool. Ornithomimus spots a Great Leonopteryx. Orni: OH SHHHHH Troodon: YO CHARMANDER HELP US OnlyCharmanderOrange:..... Troodon: Mammoths OnlyCharmanderOrange: i'm in 20 minutes later, at the Metriaphodon Island, former Isla Nublar, which looks like it was abandoned and spooky- Hatzgopteryx: What happened here? Pteranodon: The Metriaphodons took over the island... They hear a stomping sound. Hatzgopteryx: SAUROPOD??? PrimalVortechs: Hello! Pteranodon: Hey buddy, we need your help at Dinosauria. PrimalVortechs: With what? Ptera: Mammoths PrimalVortechs: Okay. GUYS LET'S FIGHT SOME MAMMOTHS! Gardy, Da Boss and Oviraptor would appear out from nowhere. PART III: THE WAR Albino Terror: Okay Council, the reinforcements are arriving. Tyrannosaurus Rex: How much time it will take till they arrive here? Albino Terror: We don't know. Shant: So let's fight till they come! So they try re annexing the Tricera province. But they get a surprise: tanks. General Shant: Tanks???? Soldier Shant: The Tricera province used to buy tanks from Ferret.... General Shant: God damn it. But then, a tank is swarmed by a bunch of Metriaphodons. General Shant: WHAT THE #### PrimalVortechs: FOR DINOSAURIA! Oviraptors were seen riding on Velociraptors, attacking the mammoths in packs. General Shant: This is madness! OnlyCharmanderOrange: YOU SHALL PERISH UNDER THE TIP OF MY MIGHTY WING! Mammoth General: OH sh- The mammoths are repelled and they retake the province. General Shant: Thank you guys! PrimalVortechs, OviraptorFan and OnlyCharmanderOrange: No problem. Meanwhile, an Elasmosaurus is on patrol near the waters of Barosauria. Mammoth Captain: Surrender, petty Elasmosaurus! We have a navy now! Cannon shots are heard, and the fleet get teared apart in 2 minutes. Elasmosaurus: Who are you guys? - she would say, looking at the victorious fleet. EchoNightmareBlade: I'm Echo.What about you? Elasmosaurus: U-uh, I am Anna. Echo: Well Anna, could you please warn your friends that the cavalry is here. Anna:Ok! She swam the fastest she could. The news reached the re conquered province of Tricera. General Shant: Echo has arrived... Soldier Shant: Is that a guarding reinforcement?- a soldier would say, pointing at a fleet of Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus. General Shant: Not sure... The fleet would tear apart the army, but PrimalVortechs repelled the fleet. PrimalVortechs:Traitors. Meanwhile, at the Council Palace- Tyrannosaurus: So, Ethan, can you explain me the recent Attack of Ceratopsia? Ethan ( King of Kaiju): I didn't command the attack, it were all of my rebellious troops that I sent them there to attack the mammothian province of Tricera. Tyrannosaurus:1. Tricera has been retaken 6 months ago, and you SENT your REBELLIOUS troops there. Barosarus: Seems way too suspicious for me. The Tyrannosaurus makes a poll, in which the representant of the Kaiju province would stay or leave the Council. YES- 100 % NO- 0 % Barosaurus: Ethan, you are out. Ethan: NOOOO- he was interrupted, as the guards kicked him out of the council. Somewhere near Barosauria, again- Echo: I already can see land. Legion Commander: Okay guys, get ready! Somewhere- Ethan: They discovered it, sir. Atleast now I have nothing more to hide. ???: Good good.Prepare your fleets. Ethan: OKay, Grand Sir #####. Battle of Classia- The Ferret legion would arrive, helping the remaining troops. Ferret:OKAY GUYS, GALACTIC WON'T BE OCCUPIED! STOP THEIR ADVANCE! The Ferrets threw all of their spears at the coming hordes, killing the fastest and blocking the rest. Meanwhile, at Barosauria- Barosaurus: MAMMOTHS! The mammoths began invading Barosauria. Most of their army were at the Eastern Front, so a few guards remained at the province itself. The mammoths pushed till the capital, Barossia, where they couldn't advance any further. Mammoth General: CAPTURE THE CITY! The remaining Barosaurus fought until death, but then, reinforcements came. Mammoth Soldier: FROM THE SKIES! AERIAL ATTACK! And then, a huge eagle dive from the clouds and landed right in the front of the mammothian army. Echo:HAIL ECHO! The mammoth general runs. Mammoth Army: WE SURRENDER!!!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!!! Echo: Nah. Echo violently crossed his wings, killing all the mammoths. Echo: Army! Assemble! A hundred of 1.5 meters eagles appears, as Echo takes flight. The Superpowers of the Past and Dinosauria advanced into the Mammothian fatherland, reaching the capital in months. Grand Sir ???: Well... Echo, Ferret and Primal: Your the one behind all this?! TO BE CONTINUED. LOOK AT THE COMMENTS. THERE'S SOME NEWS THERE. Category:Blog posts